friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Candy Hearts
"The One With The Candy Hearts" is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Friends, which aired on NBC on February 9. 1995. It was directed by James Burrows and written by Bill Lawrence. Plot It's Valentine's Day, and all the friends are busy on the love market. Joey has a beautiful date to go out with, but as she wants a double date with her friend, he pulls Chandler along with him. Chandler, who has no idea who he'll be hooking up with, meets his doom, Janice. Both are mad at their friends and at themselves for meeting each other again, but when Joey gives Chandler his credit card so that he can leave with his date, things take a forward step. What Chandler doesn't foresee is that he ends up sleeping with Janice. This new relationship does not last long, as he breaks up with her the next day at the coffee house; however, she's fine with this, because she knows Chandler will keep looking for her as he loves her, and he calls after her "Call me!" as she leaves the coffee house. Ross also gets a date - his first one since his divorce with Carol, and it's with a beautiful neighbor of his. Unfortunately for Ross, Carol and Susan are also present at the same Japanese restaurant he and his date are dining in, which makes him focus his attention on them rather than his date. When Susan leaves on an emergency, Ross calls Carol over at their table. His date, already uncomfortable with her date's ex at the same table, leaves soon after, leaving Ross alone with Carol. The two reminisce the good times they had together, and share a kiss. However, Carol points out how things have changed, and consoles Ross by assuring him that he'll soon meet someone right for him. Phoebe, Rachel and Monica spend the holiday burning mementos of their past boyfriends. However, things get out of control as Rachel pours Paolo's remaining grappa in the bonfire, which almost burns the apartment. The fire, in a way, is a good omen, as the girls get three cute firemen putting out the fire and asking them for drinks at the end of their shift. However, when they leave the apartment, they ask each other what are they going to tell their respective girlfriends and wives about what had happened. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt Le Blanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Jane Sibbett - Carol Willick Jessica Hecht - Susan Bunch Heather Medway - Kristen Nancy Valen - Lorraine Larry Poindexter - Fireman Dave Jacy Acovone - Fireman Charlie Joel Gretsch - Fireman Ed Maggie Wheeler - Janice Hosenstein Crew Directed By: James Burrows Written By: Bill Lawrence Trivia General *Phoebe thinks about calling Roger, whom she dated in the previous episode. *Phoebe mentions one of her friends named Abby, who shaves her head. Later on in "The One With The Ultimate Fighting Champion" (S3E24), Phoebe later sets Ross up with her friend Bonnie who used to shave her head. * This is the third time Chandler has dumped Janice in the series; ** Chandler first dumped Janice in "The One With The East German Laundry Detergent" (S1E5); ** After briefly reuniting, Chandler later dumped Janice on New Years Eve in "The One With The Monkey" (S1E10). * Janice calls Chandler "funny valentine". In "The One With Unagi" (S6E17), Chandler gives Monica a mix tape that has Janice singing "My Funny Valentine" by Ella Fitzgerald. Goof * It doesn't make any sense that Chandler and Janice stayed in the restaurant after Joey and his date left. Since he was so eager to go, why would he stay? Especially since Joey's date didn't even say goodbye to Janice, so she doesn't seem to care that much. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 1 Category:Friends Episodes